How to Keep in Contact
by ElleIra42
Summary: Phil left for the future. However, he left a little something for Keely so they can stay in contact with each other.


**Hold on a tick! (My sister says that a lot.) She's actually posting a new story? I know, it's been a very, very, very long time. I don't intend to have the wait be that long over the summer…**

**So, everyone that I promised would be seeing chapter 4 of ****Romania**** will not have to kill me, because it's coming soon, just not as soon as I had hoped (sorry).**

**Anywho, back to the story you all clicked the button to read. It's set literally right after the last episode (and written a long time ago).**

**One thing… This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but the way I wrote the first chapter, that didn't work…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phil of the Future, it never would've been canceled.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"In, uh… In other news… Oh, we all know nothing's going to top that!" Keely was so excited, she started spinning around in her office chair, throwing her papers over her shoulder and giving the camera the biggest smile she'd ever worn. She just had her first kiss! With Phil! PHIL! Her best friend for two years-turned-boyfriend. The happiness of this experience will never fade. _I think I'll always love him._

Whoa! When did love come in the mix? Can I love Phil? After thinking awhile, Keely thought that it was possible. To love…uh… C'mon, mind, I'm only 16! I don't think I'm ready to be in love. Whoa! I also asked Phil to wait for me! No way. If I'm still alive, I'd be 132 years old! I don't want to wait 116 years for a love that will never be. But, Phil won't have a problem; he won't have to wait. Then again, he'd be 16, in love with 132-year-old. Yeah, it'd be awkward. But, maybe I could visit him. Of course, when time machines become invented again. Or first. Or something.

Okay, that's the bell! I jumped out of my seat. I have to go to my first period class. It's going to be so weird without Phil. I picked up my canvas bag-type-book bag, as per usual, and started walking to English. It wasn't until halfway there that I realized my bag was heavier that usual. Since I was in a hallway, I waited until I got to English to see what was up.

I sat down in my normal seat and began rifling through my bag. What I saw was totally _not_ what I expected. I took it out, hiding it from the teacher, and examined it. Could it really be? But, when did he do it? Before I saw him? Earlier this morning? Or, maybe, he used the time machine again. Well, however he did it, I have it. I'll wait 'til my break period. He'll probably be waiting.

**HTKIC**

Ugh! I can't take this! Did she get it? Does she like it? Will she use it? All these questions, and she only can answer them. If she didn't get it, I can't go back. So, I'd live my whole life loving something that would never be?

Whoa, wait, when did love come in the mix? Can I love Keely? As a friend; sure, I can. As more than a friend? Well, I've only been her "more than a friend" for three days. But, I think I've always loved in more than a platonic way. I mean, when I first came to Pickford, I was always trying to impress her. And she was so pretty. She still _is_ pretty. Argh! I can't stand this agonizing pain! I need to see her! What if I just ask dad…

"Doo-wop! Doo-doo-doo!"

My wizard! I can't believe this is really happening! "Keely!" I yelled as I pressed receive on my wizard.

**HTKIC**

"No, it's Andy, fool! So, I heard the Diffy's are coming back. When?"

I answered, "We're in the time machine right now. But, Andy-"

"Oh, so it hasn't broken down, yet?" Andy said with a chuckle.

I was starting to get annoyed. "No, Andy, it hasn't. Now, listen. I'm expecting a call any minute. So could we-"

"Now, really, Phil. Who could be more important than me?"

"Uh, do you want to know the truth?" I was getting impatient, and I was expecting…

"Whoa! Am I sensing some attitude problems from Philly-Willy?"

Next thing I know, the wizard's out of my hands. A familiar voice came from floating towards me… "Let him go, Andy! He's waiting for a call from his girlfriend." That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

* * *

**My original chapter ending was the second break, but I decided to keep going. So, I know it's obvious what Phil gave Keely… Anyway, what do you guys think? Should I continue it?**

**Prize time! Anyone who can correctly tell me who says the lines below and, in your own words, a summary of the episode it occurs in will get a prize! (2-5 winners will be chosen randomly before the posting of the next chapter.)**

_"_**_I_ **_**used it in the bathroom to erase a girl's phone number off the wall.**_**" "Oooh, whose number?" ring "**_**Don't answer that!"**_

**Dedication: Brishty, my first friend, this time around, on FF. Also, an inspiration.**

**So, I know I say this every time, but seriously guys. I don't think you realize how amazingly cool the blue-ish purple-ish button really is. (Okay, seriously, what color is it?!) It's from the future. Guess what it's saying! "It's written in stone 100 years from now that this a major moment in history. Click the button and leave a nice review for the nice lady who wrote this story."**


End file.
